The automotive industry is increasingly focusing on improvements to the manufacture process as well as the reduction in cost and weight of a vehicle. As a result, while known vehicular components have proven to be acceptable for various applications, such components are nevertheless susceptible to improvements that may enhance or improve the vehicle or its manufacture process. Therefore, a need exists in the art to develop improved vehicular components that advance the art.